OC CONTEST
by Storm Season
Summary: I've gotten the BTR OC contest fever, so I came up with 9 different stories that I need OCs for. Please read and submit your OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**I've caught the BTR OC contest fever! Okay, so I've been getting lots of ideas for Big Time Rush OC stories, and I'm having trouble coming up with characters. It might take a while before I finally start to write and publish these (I might finish Morning Glory first), so please be patient with me. So anyway, here are the summaries!**

1, Sparks High (SH): There's a school called Sparks High. It's not really a high school, it holds various classes for stars, kids of stars, and star wannabes. Gustavo decides to send Big Time Rush there for a few months, for various reasons. Okay, for mainly just one reason. He wants Wingz. Wingz is the name of a mystery band without a producer, a mystery band that happens to currently be the hottest girl band on the planet. One of the members let slip that they go to Sparks High.

So BTR is sent to a school to find a band that doesn't want to be found. And that's only one of the problems. They're good at not being found, Hawk also wants to produce Wingz, and he will stop at nothing to get them. Not to mention, if they do find Wingz, what's to stop them from falling for the hottest girl band on the planet? And what if they have competition for the girl's hearts from Hawk's 'agents'?

(I need four OCs. Each of the Wingz members works on different parts of their music and image. I need one that creates the dance moves and their outfits; one that comes up with the lyrics; one that works the technology (cameras, recording, etc.); and another that comes up with the music (the notes) and plays the instruments. They all sing, dance etc., with different skill levels.)

2, Never What I Seem (NWS): When Logan's great aunt is killed, his cousin comes to live with him and the guys. She's taking it hard, won't talk to the guys, sneaks out to run around every night, and has a terrible secret. She's a spy, and she blames herself for her great aunt's death. James falls for her, and somehow starts to penetrate her shell, but then someone from her spy past comes back and suddenly the guys are in danger. Can she save them, can James get her to fall for him, and can she let go of the past? (Just one OC needed.)

3, Four Girls and a Van (FGV): The guys are attacked and Gustavo and Kelly are kidnapped! Not to fear, our favorite band is rescued by four girls in a large van. They owe Gustavo one, so they try to track down his kidnappers. Somehow the guys convince them to let them help, and that's where the chaos begins! (Four OCs, and an extra talent would be appreciated, ex. Trick driving, technology, hand to hand combat, languages, etc.)

4, Who needs Vampires When You Have Shifters? (WVS): When two girls come to the Palm Woods, two of the guys find themselves head over heels. Then they see something they shouldn't have and suddenly they are in possession of a very large, very dangerous secret. The girls are Shifters, Shape Shifters, to be specific. There are also Hunters (Shifter Hunters) who will do anything to destroy them, even if it means destroying BTR in the process. (No actual vampires in this. I'm keeping Logan and Camille together, and Kendall and Jo together, so just love interests for Carlos and James.)

5, Where's Kendall? (WK): Kendall sees a girl on the ground and runs to help her. Suddenly he finds himself trapped in an ancient mythical world (think Middle Earth from Lord of the Rings, but I won't go crazy with it because I don't want to make this a crossover) with the same girl. Turns out she's an elf. Huh, who would have figured? The guys go crazy over trying to find him, and they meet three girls who are going crazy over finding a friend of theirs. A girl. Who was lying on the sidewalk. Who's an elf. And she's not the only one. Soon the other three guys are sucked into this mythical world also, and find themselves having to make a choice between Earth, and their new loves. (Four OCs, I haven't decided how they will choose, so the ending might be sad.) (And I'll need to know their species, they can be human, but you also have any options that are fantasy that are humanoid, ex. Faerie, Mermaid, etc. No Orcs or Goblins, please.)

6, Superhero: Four superhero experiments escaped clash with four singing stars. The guys get conned into promising to help them stay free. But the stakes get even higher when the guys find that they also have powers. (Four female superheroes, I'll also need to know what powers they have.)

7, Trying to Fight Fate (TFF): The guys meet four girls while playing laser tag. Two weeks later, they find out that they are also their costars in a new movie. However there is one rule that absolutely must be kept on their movie set: NO ROMANCES OR YOU'RE FIRED! The girls need this acting job, so the guys (being the gentlemen they are) try to keep their distance. Key word _try_. After all, how can you fight fate? (Four OCs. Yeah, the title is kinda cheesy.)

8, Life is a Work of Art (LWA): BTR heads back home to Minnesota for a few days break. Somehow they manage to make mortal enemies of four very hot artists. When they head back to LA, they make a startling discovery, the girls are moving to the Palm Woods (But they still can't stand BTR, the guys or their music). But when both the band and the artists are sabotaged, they band together to try and find the person who wants to kick them out of Hollywood. (4 OCs.)

9, As if Love Isn't Hard Enough (ALIHE): Hawk gets a girl band, and they live at the Palm Woods. They all like each other, but have to meet in secret because if Gustavo and Hawk found out they would flip. Then the guys start falling for the girls, but the girls have no interest because of previously broken hearts. Then finally, the guys get them to agree to a date, when they go to pick them up, the girl's apartment is trashed, and the girls are missing. There are no records of them on Bitters' files, Hawk says that his new band is a different set of girls, in other words, besides their memories, there is no evidence that they ever existed. Then the guys get involved in a sinister plot, will the girls return and save them? Or will BTR also vanish?

**The form is below, if I don't find an OC that I want for a certain story I will create one. I try to keep my stories pretty clean, so most likely they will be rated K plus, but I might rate a few T, just to be on the safe side. I don't know in what order I'll do the stories, and if no one seems to be interested in a certain story, then I might not create it. So, yeah… Please send in your OCs! **

Name:

Nickname:

Age/ B-day:

Personality:

Style:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Fears:

Bio:

Family:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Food:

Favorite Animal:

Favorite Band/singer (BTR is an option):

Favorite Book:

Favorite Movie:

Hobbies:

Pet Peeves:

Instrument (Or she can just sing, not necessary for some of the stories):

Lead or Backup(Not necessary for some of the stories):

Ideas for Drama:

Ideas for how the romance could go:

Other/Anything else:

BTR boy (No guarantees):

Superpower (for Superhero):

What they work on (for Sparks High):

What materials they work with, and what they usually create (for LWA):

Extra talent (for FGV and ALIHE):

Species (for WK):

Which Stories (No more than six):


	2. Sparks High Superhero Update

Heya, everybody! I have started Sparks High (I haven't put it up yet, but I will soon)! The next of my OC stories (on my mental list) is Superhero. You can still submit OCs for all of the stories (except Sparks High, obviously). Every time I start a new story I will add information to this about the next story on my list. You can always still submit OCs to the stories I haven't started.

_Superhero: Four superhero experiments escaped clash with four singing stars. The guys get conned into promising to help them stay free. But the stakes get even higher when the guys find that they also have powers. (Four female superheroes, I'll also need to know what powers they have.)_

Notice how I used the word 'conned', in other words they trick the guys into promising. These girls have to be tough, not leather jackets and pants, multiple piercings and tattoos tough, but not totally sugar and spice and everything nice (don't get me wrong, they can be nice, they just can't let it get in the way of tricking the guys and doing whatever dirty work that needs to be done). As tough as they are, they still need to have weaknesses and fears, they may be superheroes, but they are still human.

And no more cuss words (or abuse in the bio for the characters) in the entries, please! Any OCs entered from now on with cuss words (or abuse) in the applications will not be used! And please don't make your OCs perfect, some of the best scenes in fanfics (and books and movies) come about because of the character's weaknesses or fears. But also don't make her a step away from exploding either. Thanks!

Name:

Nickname:

Age/ B-day:

Personality:

Style:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Fears:

Bio:

Family:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Food:

Favorite Animal:

Favorite Band/singer (BTR is an option):

Favorite Book:

Favorite Movie:

Hobbies:

Pet Peeves:

Instrument (Or she can just sing, not necessary for some of the stories):

Lead or Backup(Not necessary for some of the stories):

Other/Anything else:

BTR boy (No guarantees):

Superpower (for Superhero):

Which Stories (No more than six): Superhero

**That application is specifically for Superhero, if you want to apply for a different (or multiple) stories, then please use the form in the first 'chapter'.**


	3. Another Update

**I decided to just finish the OC picking and see how many OCs I still need (and I added some details) so here it is!**

Four Girls and a Van:

I've found an OC that I created a long time ago for the original idea for this fic. I still really like her so I've decided to use her as James's love interest. I've chosen all the OCs for this fic. Congratulations to: KorreySmithson06, Logan Henderson Is Mine, and littlegirlsweet.

Where's Kendall?:

I still need an OC for James. Congratulations to: AmericusyoungXoXo, GreyLionDiva, and Pr0t3ct1ingP4rk3r. Warning, I will probably change the bios if I use your OC in this fic.

Who Needs Vampires When You Have Shifters?:

I've chosen all the OCs for this fic. Congratulations to: cinderbaby1010 and Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen.

Never What I Seem:

Congratulations to MusicClever1617.

Life is a Work of Art:

I still need OCs for Carlos and Logan. Congratulations to: bridgetking26 and xXMissHailieJadeXx.

Trying to Fight Fate:

I have chosen all of the OCs for this one. Congratulations to: mason and alex forever23, ILOVEMMETCULLEN, CourtneyC1, and SimonSydney.

As If Love Isn't Hard Enough:

I still need OCs for Kendall, James, and Logan. Congratulations to SgtGroganSG. I also need to know what they would look like in a disguise, and what they would use as a fake name (I can't tell you why, sorry :)).

Superhero:

I still need OCs for Kendall's and James's love interests. Congratulations to: Nobody Else Just Me, and Logan Henderson Is Mine.

**To Logan Henderson Is Mine, I liked both versions of Sophia ****Boniecki, so is it okay if I just change her name for one of the submissions? **


End file.
